legopeidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Copyright
Warning! Items are all copyrighted! LEGO® is a trademark of the LEGO Group of companies which does not sponsor, authorize or endorse this site. All LEGO names, characters, logos, artwork, stories, information, the LEGO logo, the Brick and Knob configurations, the Minifigure and other elements associated are property of the LEGO company. LEGO, the LEGO logo, DUPLO, BIONICLE, MINDSTORMS, the BELVILLE, KNIGHTS’ KINGDOM and EXO-FORCE logos, the Brick and Knob configurations and the Minifigure are trademarks of the LEGO Group. Batman and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics. WB Shield: TM and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. (s08) All Disney names, brands, characters, logos, artwork, stories, information and other elements associated with them are property of The Walt Disney Company. Ferrari, the PRANCING HORSE DEVICE, all associated logos and distinctive designs are trademarks of Ferrari Spa. The body designs of the Ferrari cars are protected as Ferrari property under design, trademark, and trade dress regulations. Harry Potter™, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © JKR. (s10) Speed Racer Movie: © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Speed Racer: ™ Speed Racer Enterprises, Inc. (s08) SpongeBob SquarePants © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, SpongeBob SquarePants and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Stephen Hillenburg. Indiana Jones © 2011 Lucasfilm Ltd. & ™. All rights reserved. Star Wars © 2011 Lucasfilm Ltd. & ™. All rights reserved. Thomas & Friends™ and all related characters and elements based on The Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry © 2010 Gullane (Thomas) Limited. A HIT Entertainment Company. Pirates of the Caribbean © 2011 Disney Enterprise, Inc. and Jerry Bruckheimer, Inc. Cars™ and Cars 2 © 2011 Disney / Pixar. All rights reserved. Toy Story™ © 2011 Disney / Pixar. All rights reserved. Prince of Persia: © Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Jerry Bruckheimer, Inc. BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE, CARTOON NETWORK, the logo BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © 2011 Cartoon Network. The Hallmark logo and Hallmark Greeting Cards images are copyright Hallmark Cards © 2011 Video games The Pirates of the Caribbean © 2011 Disney. The Videogame software © 2011 TT Games Publishing Ltd. Produced by TT Games under license from the Lego Group and Disney. LEGO Battles: Ninjago software © 2011 TT Games Publishing Ltd. Produced by TT Games under license from the LEGO Group. © 2011 The LEGO Group. LEGO HARRY POTTER: YEARS 1-4 software © 2010 TT Games Publishing Ltd. Produced by TT Games under license from the LEGO Group. LEGO BATTLES software © 2009 TT Games Publishing Ltd. Produced by TT Games under license from the LEGO Group LEGO BATMAN: THE VIDEOGAME Software © 2007 TT Games Publishing Ltd. LucasArts and the LucasArts logo are registered trademarks of Lucasfilm Ltd. © 2010 Lucasfilm Entertainment Company Ltd. or Lucasfilm Ltd. and ® or ™ as indicated. Hellbent Games and the Hellbent logo are trademarks of Hellbent Games Inc. WBIE LOGO, WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. All other trademarks and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. All rights reserved. Legopeidiais not responsible for the content of any external websites or other wikis which are linked to on this wiki. All contributions to Wikia are released under the GNU Free Documentation License. See Wikia copyrights for details.